Le feu prince
by Sarahfire
Summary: Quand Zuko ne revient pas de son Agni kai final.


Cette histoire se passe lors du dernier Agni kai entre Zuko et Azula mais le prince déchu en sortira pas

Le combat faisait rage la princesse ardante riait comme une furie envoyant des éclaires et des flamme dans tous les sens mais tout d'un coup elle ne visa pas son frère mais la jeune fille derière lui en un instant on entendit un :''NON'' puis on déflagration un nuage de pouisière et de cendre se forma quand il se dissipa on pu voir un corp étendu sur le sol en proie à de violentes convulsion la jeune fille cria :''Zuko » et voulu courrir vers lui mais fut repoussée par les flammes bleues malgré sa grande maîtrise de l'eau Katarra ne pu les étindre . Elle se mit à pleurer en voyant Azula démente s'acharné à coup d'éclaire sur le prince inconscient mais en l'entendant insulté Zuko de minable insecte et de la lui brûlé entièrement le dos sa colère explosa elle éteint les flammes bleue et se jetta à la poursuite d'Azula le combat entre les deux jeunes femmes fut rude mais Katarra réussit à congelé la princesse du feu et à l'attaché elle courut vers le prince et fut choquée à la vue de son corps crispé et secoué de convulsions par le courant électrique qui le traversait mais la jeune maître de l'eau ne savait plus quoi faire elle savait qu'il ne faut jamais bouger un blessé mais elle n'avait pas le choix avec toute les précotions du monde elle forma une civière de glace sous le dos du prince déchu de la nation et le conduit chez l'oncle de se dernier qui poussa un cris d'effroi en voyant l'état de son neveu elle détruit la civière de glace et commença les soins mais elle compris bien vite que ses capicité de guérison certe impressionnante ne pourrait pas aidé le prince qui perdait trop de sang Iroh arriva avec un mélange de plante il en déposa sur les blessures du jeune homme mais il avait perdu trop de sang mais ce qui inquièta le plus Katarra était que le pouls du jeune prince était très faible quasi inexistant ne rien faire était le condamné à une mort certaine mais agir pourrait aussi le tué puis Iroh dit il a besoin d'aide respiratoire sinon il mourra ses poumons sont trop abîmés en effet le souffle du prince était faible voir inexistant Iroh dit : il faut le soulagé sinon c'est son cœur qui va lâcher il est déjà très faible . Mais que faire se lamenta la jeune maître de l'eau je n'ai pas les capacité pour ça et il n'est pas en état de se faire operé et je ne veux pas risqué de le tué mais si tu ne fais rien il mourra de toute façon tu dois tout tenté soudain des voix familières se firent entendre Toph ,Aang et son frère étaient là quand il virent Zuko livide les lèvres bleues et le torse noirci il baissèrent la tête ils voyaient que leur nouvel ami était condamné Toph s'approcha elle colla une main sur le torse brûlé de son ami et dit la gorge serré on ressent un sifflement comme si de l'air s'échappait les poumons sont perforés et le cœur bat irrégulièrement il faut reboucher le trou pour ensuite pouvoir essayé d'aider le cœur là c'est inutile on ne ferrait que accelèré la mort, tandis que Katarra et Iroh préparaient le cataplasme qui servira à soigné le poumon Toph surveillait les battements de son cœur Aang priait pour la survie de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un frère Sokka lui était sorti ne supportant pas la vue du sang il montait la garde dans la chambre l'atmosphère était plus que tendue Iroh entailla le torse de son neveu en voyant l'état de l'interieur du corps de Zuko même lui fut choqué ses côtes était en cendre son diaphragme était noirci mais le plus choquant était ses poumons ils étaient simplement détruit il appliqua le mélange sur les poumons mais soudain Toph hurla le cœur avait laché et dans son état actuel on ne pouvait le réanimé . Zuko après avoir lutté durant des heures vennait de sucombé à ses blessures Iroh referma l'entaille katarra l'aida grâce à son eau magique l'oncle pleurait sur le torse détruit de son neveu on recouvrit le corps et Aang demanda aux esprits de bien l'acceuillir Katarra pleurait dans les bras de son frère disant que c'était à cause d'elle les funérailles furent intimes ses amis son oncle et Mei étaient là ils reçu les honneur digne d'un seigneur du feu mais son corps ne fut pas brûlé on le mit dans un cercueil de verre fin et d'or puis Toph lui fit un magnifique tombau grâce à sa maîtrise de la pierre Iroh le décora de manière sublime ainsi Zuko pouvait reposer en paix


End file.
